This specification relates in general to managing inbound and outbound messages in a network environment and, but not by way of limitation, to managing generation of tailored messages.
The amount of data generated each day continues to grow. In some environments, some of this data may be stored, while a majority of it may be evaluated and abandoned or ignored. Users and computing devices are beginning to rely more and on this data to make decisions. This may be especially true when the data is introduced as part of an operational flow. However, the time required to sort through stored data can create inefficiencies and the fact that other data may typically be ignored or abandoned may create undesirable outcomes.